


Шкаф

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Кирк натыкается во время миссии на странный книжный шкаф. Его содержимое привлекает внимание капитана своей необычностью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкаф

      Внезапная потеря связи с научной базой на планете Анеталп звездной системы Аметсис вызвала обоснованное беспокойство у командования Звездного флота. Ранее высококвалифицированный персонал регулярно отчитывался о своих исследованиях и новых открытиях, которые часто имели крайне важное значение. Учитывая личность руководителя базы, это было неудивительно. Лейтенант-коммандер Спок считался одним из лучших офицеров по науке, но, прослужив почти одиннадцать лет под командованием капитана Пайка, всё же предпочел научную миссию на отдаленной планете продолжению службы на Энтерпрайз.  
  
      И нынешний капитан флагмана должен был выяснить, почему пунктуальный донельзя вулканец, который мог бы стать его офицером по науке, и его подчиненные не вышли вовремя на связь. Судя по тому, что сканеры не нашли на планете живых существ, вероятность того, что Джеймс Кирк еще хоть раз увидит строгий профиль вулканца или услышит его крайне логичную речь, была крайне мала. Но выяснить, что именно случилось с учеными, было необходимо, поэтому для высадки на Анеталп в транспортаторной собрались шесть членов десантной группы, включая капитана. Приведя на всякий случай в готовность фазеры, офицеры заняли свои места для переноса на планету, и Кирк отдал команду активировать устройство.  
  
      Когда искры транспортации рассеялись, капитан окинул беглым взглядом помещение, которое должно было быть основным залом базы. Компьютеры, техника, лабораторное оборудование – всё это располагалось с максимальной эргономичностью, выбивались из этого идеального порядка только бессистемно установленные шкафы с аккуратно выставленными на полках книгами. С так нечасто встречающимися в двадцать третьем веке бумажными книгами, наличие которых в этом зале, кажущемся воплощением самых современных технологий, поразило капитана. Ничто не указывало на то, что персонал в спешке покидал здание или же что база подверглась нападению. Идеальный порядок нарушали лишь толстый слой пыли и явно чуждо смотрящиеся в этой обстановке книжные шкафы.  
  
      Включив компьютеры, члены десанта убедились, что логи исследований сохранялись вплоть до того самого дня, когда прервалась связь с базой. Техника была исправна, следов взлома систем не было, даже мигал призывным зеленым огоньком пульт управления лабораторными установками. Если бы кто-то напал на базу и не хотел, чтобы какие-либо данные попали в руки представителей Звездного флота, вряд ли он оставил бы её в таком идеальном состоянии. Разделившись попарно, члены десанта обходили подсобные помещения, но нигде не было ни следа пропавших ученых. Когда Кирк и его напарник наткнулись на загораживающий дверь изнутри книжный шкаф, они было подумали, что кто-то из ученых пытался забаррикадироваться, но после того, как мебель была сдвинута, взору удивленных офицеров предстала пустая комната.  
  
      Приказав подчиненным еще раз с максимальной осторожностью осмотреть дальние помещения базы,чтобы попытаться найти хоть какие-либо зацепки, капитан подошел к особенно выделяющемуся из общей картины высокому строгому книжному шкафу из темного дерева и бегло окинул взглядом корешки. Слишком уж выбивались эти предметы мебели из обстановки. Может быть, ответ на вопрос о внезапном исчезновении персонала базы можно было найти в содержании книг? Некоторые фолианты истрепались от времени, но несколько томиков еще пахло типографской краской. Взяв в руку книгу, которую, судя по её виду, читали особенно часто и не раз бережно подклеивали, Кирк с удивлением разобрал полустершееся название. "Основы логики" – что ж, не самое тривиальное чтение избрал для себя неведомый хозяин этого книжного шкафа. Хотя, учитывая то, что всё же обитателями базы были ученые, особо удивляться не приходилось.   
  
      Капитан еще раз окинул взглядом полки, всматриваясь в те названия, которые были написаны на стандарте и других хоть отдаленно знакомых ему языках. Подборка поражала воображение. "Сто интонаций слова «очаровательно»" – да кому вообще нужно перечислять все интонации? Может, хозяин книг втайне мечтал стать актером, а наукой занимался лишь ради заработка? Увидев задвинутую в дальний угол тоненькую книгу в мягкой обложке под заголовком "Как приручить капитана", Кирк, не сдержавшись, фыркнул, думая, что за ответ на этот вопрос многие из его бывших девушек отдали бы немало. Маленькая рекламная брошюрка "Массажеры для пальцев и другие эротические игрушки", явно случайно затесавшаяся среди десятка томов из одной серии, заставила Джима тихо засмеяться, припоминая несколько рас, которым подобная формулировка пришлась бы по вкусу. Увидев "Трехмерные шахматы. Настольная книга гроссмейстера", Кирк начал думать о неведомом хозяине этого книжного шкафа с невольным уважением. Прочитав название "Долгая жизнь и процветание. Миф или реальность?", Джим оставил из ранее вспомнившихся рас лишь одну, и уверился, что к Вулкану хозяин коллекции явно питал привязанность. Интересно, было ли это проявлением интереса к руководителю базы, или Кирку повезло наткнуться на книжный шкаф самого Спока?   
  
      Одна из полок была заставлена несколькими десятками одноформатных томов с названиями на вулканском. Если Джиму не изменяли полученные в Академии знания по ксенолингвистике, то это было "Полное собрание сочинений Сурака". Вряд ли кто-то из землян на досуге читал бы более тридцати томов за авторством основоположника вулканской философии, поэтому Кирк пришел к выводу, что шкаф всё же принадлежал именно руководителю базы. "Террасу и их нелогичность" – капитан утвердился в своей догадке и бережно провел пальцем по истертому корешку книги. Нелогично и очень по-земному.  
  
      Было уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы присоединяться к остальным членам десанта в поисках, к тому же через открытые двери капитан видел, что не обнаружившие в смежных помещениях ничего необычного офицеры тоже изучали обстановку, пытаясь понять, чем жили ученые и что могло вынудить их внезапно покинуть базу. Пока что эта версия развития событий на Анеталп была, по мнению капитана, самой правдоподобной. Двое офицеров из группы высадки уже вернулись в главный зал и тоже принялись изучать содержимое книжных шкафов: как ни крути, именно они оставались самыми странными предметами на базе. Кирк выбрал наудачу одну из книг и открыл её, бережно касаясь тонких листов.  
  
      Помимо своего содержимого и сам шкаф был очень необычен. Прислонившись к нему спиной, чтобы выбранная им книга оказалась на свету, Джим ощутил теплую гладкость темного дерева и слабый запах, напоминающий почему-то пустыню. Запыленные полки казались заброшенными. Кирку стало почти жаль этот одиноко стоящий посреди зала шкаф с книгами, и он чуть огладил теплое дерево кончиками пальцев. Это было странно, но шкаф едва заметно скрипнул в ответ, а по руке пробежала слабая волна тепла. Капитан списал всё на усталость и тяжелые смены, предшествующие высадке, и открыл первую страницу "Повести о принадлежащем к двум мирам".   
  
      Зов энсина Смита он услышал только на третий раз.  
  


***

  
  
      После того, как выяснилось, что книги тоже не могут пролить свет на тайну исчезновения персонала базы, члены десанта прочесали местность в поиске хоть малейших зацепок, но так ничего и не нашли. Наступала ночь, и пришло время возвращаться на корабль, всё равно в темноте поиски были бессмысленны, лейтенант Вессон и так уже умудрился подвернуть ногу, споткнувшись о корень дерева.  
  
      Перед транспортацией на корабль члены группы высадки еще раз осмотрели здание базы, но ничего нового не нашли. Немного поколебавшись, капитан взял недочитанную им "Повесть о принадлежащем к двум мирам" с собой. Так как все предметы на базе уже были предварительно проверены, это было безопасно, а исчезнувший Спок вряд ли был бы против. Джим не знал вулканца особенно близко, но был убежден, что тот вряд ли ответил бы отказом на его просьбу. При всём при этом так странно было осознавать, что один из лучших офицеров, которых когда-либо знал Кирк, скорее всего, уже никогда не перечитает свои книги.   
  
      Вспомнил о повести Джим только незадолго перед сном. Кирк устроился на кровати, настроил свет и продолжил чтение. Зов энсина Смита на планете прервал его как раз на описании нелегкого обучения вулканского мальчика, от лица которого велось повествование. Точнее было сказать, что мальчик был лишь наполовину вулканцем: мать его была с Земли. Название книги было выбрано далеко не случайно – её герой действительно был ребенком двух миров. Юный полувулканец должен был преодолеть куда больше препятствий, чем сверстники, чтобы добиться тех же результатов. Джим задумался, была ли книга автобиографической, и только тут заметил, что её автор не указан на обложке, а значит, проверить эту теорию не представляется возможным.   
  
      Пожав плечами, Кирк углубился в чтение, ведь юный герой произведения должен был выдержать kahs-wan – тяжелое испытание в пустыне, традиционное для его народа. Имя мальчика тоже не упоминалось, что еще сильнее убедило Джима в том, что повесть автобиографична, а афишировать свое полуземное происхождение на Вулкане нежелательно. Язык книги был довольно сух и лаконичен, но скрытая ирония автора, который одинаково подробно описывал как победы, так и поражения своего героя, а также его незамутненная искренность не давали Кирку оторваться от книги. Он был рядом с маленьким полукровкой в пугающе огромной пустыне, вместе с подросшим героем, когда юноша впервые принимал собственные решения, идя поперек мнения строгого отца, он на пару с молодым вулканцем стоически сносил недоверие окружающих к собственным способностям. Джим проживал еще одну жизнь вместе с автором и искренне беспокоился за будущее героя.  
  
      И только когда полувулканец в привычной уже Кирку манере начал повествование о том, что он собирается стать первым представителем своей расы, который поступит в Академию Звездного флота, в голове у Джима зазвенел тревожный звоночек. Он прекрасно знал, кто был первым вулканцем, окончившим Академию, потому что изучал его личное дело перед тем, как предложить место старшего офицера по науке на своём корабле. Охваченный догадкой, Кирк потянулся к падду, чтобы найти её подтверждение. В запрошенных данных личного дела не было упоминания о родителях, но всё же Джим не был бы собой, если бы не смог докопаться до истины, и вскоре на него с экрана с теплой улыбкой смотрела запечатленная на фото Аманда Грейсон. Землянка. Супруга вулканского посла Сарека и мать лейтенант-коммандера Спока.   
  
      Осознание того, что и автором, и героем, к которому за время чтения успел так привязаться Кирк, с крайне высокой степенью вероятности был именно этот внешне всегда сдержанный вулканец, было почти шокирующим. Если текст книги не был художественным вымыслом, в чем Джим очень сомневался, то за внешностью Спока скрывалась неординарная и крайне интересная личность. Мысль о том, что вулканец, скорее всего, уже мертв, тупой болью прошила сердце Кирка, что было крайне удивительно, учитывая их весьма поверхностное знакомство за пределами книжных страниц.   
  
      Джим продолжил чтение. Учеба в Академии, служба под началом Кристофера Пайка – годы жизни вулканца пролетали перед покрасневшими от напряжения глазами Кирка так же быстро, как и часы проходящей гамма-смены. До начала собственной вахты капитана оставалось лишь два с лишним часа, когда он начал читать об исследованиях на базе на Анеталп. Хотя у Кирка и был повод корить себя по поводу того, что он лишился сна, изучая в подробностях жизнь вулканца, вместо того, чтобы сразу перейти к более поздней части его автобиографии, которая могла бы пролить свет на исчезновение персонала базы, часы, проведенные за этой книгой, Джим не считал потерянными. Сроднившись с её главным героем, Кирк понял, что выбор Споком научной миссии на Анеталп вместо службы на Энтерпрайз лишил капитана не только высококлассного офицера по науке, но и того, кто мог бы стать ему близким другом.  
  
      Оставались считанные страницы, но на загадочное исчезновение персонала научной базы так и не был пролит свет. Джим уже почти смирился с неизбежным, как взгляд его достиг последних абзацев книги:   
  
      "Неизвестная сущность, чьи показатели не могут быть изучены при помощи наших приборов, объявила о своём решении наказать нас за вмешательство в естественное развитие Анеталп. Её раздражение вызвала неосторожность доктора Каруд, повлекшая за собой изменение рельефа довольно обширной территории. В качестве наказания вышеозначенная сущность сначала хотела, в соответствии с неосторожными словами доктора Лефоше, который в рамках рассматриваемой ситуации весьма неудачно решил пошутить, превратить нас в лягушек, что, судя по интонациям, было для неё вполне выполнимо. Но позже, увидев земную бумажную книгу, которую в испуге прижимала к себе доктор Стенли, эта сущность приняла другое решение. По её воле каждый из нас был обращен в книжный шкаф до тех пор, пока кто-либо не прочитает от начала до конца, не пропуская ни страницы, книгу, что составляет суть его личности.  
  
      Учитывая, что вряд ли члены спасательной экспедиции решат начать наши поиски с чтения, а также то, что в каждом книжном шкафу находятся сотни книг, я могу сделать неутешительные выводы, что наше превращение практически необратимо.   
  
      Сделанные ранее выводы требуют пересмотра, так как капитан Кирк, который ранее предлагал мне продолжить службу на Энтерпрайз в качестве старшего офицера по науке под его началом, спустившись в составе спасательной экспедиции, обратил особое внимание на шкафы. По странному стечению обстоятельств этот в высшей степени непредсказуемый землянин избрал именно тот предмет мебели, в который был превращен я. Он изучил содержимое моих полок, испытывая при этом весьма светлые эмоции, что несколько дезориентировало меня. Далее Джеймс Кирк из сотен возможных вариантов, нарушая все мои математические построения, выбрал именно ту книгу, что является сутью моей личности. Это нелогично, но я близок к сожалению, что не согласился в своё время на предложение служить под его началом – индивида со столь потрясающей интуицией стоило бы изучить ближе.   
  
      Капитан Кирк начал читать, прислонившись ко мне спиной и поглаживая кончиками пальцев. Неизвестно, что заставило его прикасаться подобным образом к предмету мебели, но я попытался ментально воздействовать на него, но, скорее всего, безуспешно. Текстура его кожи иррационально приятна, как и его сопереживание книге, в которой максимально кратко, но всё же отражены все ключевые моменты моей жизни. После оклика одного из членов группы высадки капитан закрыл книгу и возвратил её на полку. Десант покинул базу для осмотра окрестностей. Происходящее логично.  
  
      Вернувшись, члены группы высадки вновь обошли базу, и перед транспортацией на корабль капитан Кирк взял книгу с собой. Вероятность подобного решения не достигала и сотой доли процента, этот землянин действительно не поддается попыткам предсказать его действия. В свободное время после смены Джеймс Кирк был нелогично увлечен чтением моего жизнеописания и искренне беспокоился о судьбе основного персонажа.   
  
      Судя по всему, он уже догадался о личности главного героя, так как в его эмоциях некоторое время преобладало удивление. Но капитан продолжил чтение, несмотря на то, что это может негативно сказаться на его самочувствии. Если бы я мог на него повлиять, то, несомненно, посоветовал бы больше заботиться о своём здоровье".  
  
      И прямо на глазах изумленного Джима на белом пространстве под последней строчкой начали отображаться слова "Джеймс Кирк инициировал обратное превращение".  
  
      Книга исчезла из рук капитана, а минуту спустя, когда стремительно одевшийся Кирк уже стоял у двери своей каюты, пришел вызов с мостика, сообщающий о том, что на Анеталп засекли живое существо, и, судя по показателям, это вулканец.  
  
      Когда капитан дошел до транспортаторной, Спок уже был поднят на борт. Суетящийся вокруг вулканца доктор Маккой утверждал, что тот бредит, и пытался понять причину помутнения рассудка у вулканца при помощи трикодера, но после подтверждения истории Спока капитаном ошеломленно замолчал.  
  
      ― Вы любите читать, доктор? ― улыбнулся Кирк.  
  
      ― Вы предлагаете мне перечитать несколько книжных шкафов? ― искренне возмутился всë еще шокированный Маккой.  
  
      ― Не вам лично, я планирую поручить это дело добровольцам, ― ответил Джим, улыбаясь, ― и думал, что вы можете стать одним из них.  
  
      ― Имеет смысл читать только те книги, автор которых не указан, ― заметил вулканец. ― Также было бы предпочтительнее оставлять полученную информацию конфиденциальной, ― Спок встретился взглядом с капитаном.  
  
      ― Я думаю, стоит предупредить желающих помочь о морально-этических аспектах данного процесса, ― согласно кивнул Кирк.  
  
      ― Капитан, я бы хотел поговорить с вами после того, как вы отдадите все необходимые распоряжения, ― немного напряженно попросил вулканец.  
  
      ― Разумеется, мистер Спок, ― Кирк доброжелательно посмотрел на собеседника. ― Кстати, подумайте до этого разговора еще раз о перспективах службы на Энтерпрайз, ведь здесь у вас будет шанс провести множество исследований, в том числе и касающихся так заинтриговавшей вас интуиции.  
  
      ― Я подумаю, ― слегка склонил голову вулканец.  
  
      И в серьёзных глазах цвета горького шоколада Джеймс Кирк увидел ответ на свой вопрос и обещание весьма интересных перспектив.  
  
Fin.  
  


16.06.2015


End file.
